


Bajo la lluvia

by Jackiesaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día lluvioso y Kagami no tiene paraguas para regresar a casa.<br/>Kuroko siente algo por Kagami y tiene un paraguas.... ¿irá en su ayuda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es un fic para el evento "El mensaje de una mariposa" del grupo *Kagakuro is Love* Español  
> Me tocó el día 11, así que espero les guste y dejen un review n.n

El día había estado muy cambiante para los jugadores de Seirin, temprano había estado nublado por lo que se habían puesto sus casacas y pantalones de buzo para ir a entrenar, luego para la hora de entrenamiento salió un sol que los hizo sufrir doblemente con la ropa que llevaban puesta, y finalmente al final del día empezó a llover y ninguno había previsto llevar un paraguas.

Ésta era ahora el problema de Kagami Taiga, uno de esos jugadores que había olvidado su paraguas y veía caer la lluvia a cántaros haciendo que se le quiten las ganas de correr bajo ese temporal. Capaz hubiera sido buena idea aceptar compartir el paraguas con Hyuuga por lo menos hasta llegar al paradero de bus, pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente que le hizo rechazar la oferta, una idea que se le hizo extraña y a la vez le andaba haciendo pensar en algo más detallado. Fue sólo la idea de verse compartiendo el paraguas no con Hyuuga sino con Kuroko, ambos bajo la lluvia conversando y sonriendo agarrados de la mano, que le causó un ligero shock, sólo el percatarse que se imaginó agarrado de la mano con Kuroko le produjo un enrojecimiento tal que tuvo q encerrarse en el baño para mojarse la cara. Kuroko era su amigo, más que un amigo era su sombra, la persona que le dijo que estaría siempre con él hasta ser los mejores, quien siempre lo acompañaba a Maji Burger para tomar su malteada mientras él devoraba su docena de hamburguesas, la persona que desde hace un tiempo le miraba de forma extraña y últimamente sonreía (más que nada una ligera curvatura de labios pero para Kuroko obviamente debía significar una sonrisa) que le hacía pensar a veces demás. Y ahora seguía su predicamento de ver cómo iría a casa sin empaparse en el intento.

____

Kuroko se encontraba aún en el colegio, su amigo Kouki le había prestado un paraguas hace ya buen rato pero se había percatado que Kagami estaba frente a la puerta de salida mirando la lluvia sin paraguas, y se debatía si debía ir en su ayuda o irse solo. Kagami era su amigo, era la persona que de un momento a otro se convirtió en su luz y a la que le dijo en un momento que lo acompañaría hasta ser los mejores del mundo (lo cual luego lo ruborizó y usó su redirección para que Kagami no note ese rubor). Era la persona con la que le gustaba ir al Maji Burger a comer malteadas mientras lo veía comer o más bien devorar todas las hamburguesas. Un día se puso a reflexionar qué era lo que hacía que se sienta bien estando cerca a Kagami (¿era porque hablaban de basket? Si pero también podía hacerlo con sus demás compañeros y el sentimiento no era igual; ¿era porque Kagami era divertido? Si, pero Kise también hacía tonterías y no era lo mismo; ¿era por su sonrisa? Si, la verdad le encantaba ver a Kagami feliz y de alguna manera eso lo llenaba a él de felicidad también, y eso no pasaba con nadie más). Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había algo que lo llamaba a Kagami y se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, era un sentimiento tan nuevo y extraño que no sabía cómo actuar y de rato en rato miraba a Kagami sin querer y no sabía si hablarle de eso, tenía miedo de perder su amistad y no se imaginaba estar sin su compañía era demasiado doloroso.

Y ahí se encontraba, a una vuelta de esquina de Kagami debatiendo si Kagami se sentiría incomodo por compartir paraguas con un hombre o si lo aceptaría normal porque son amigos. Cuando decidió por fin acercarse ve algo inesperado.

_____

Me decidí a salir a la lluvia, no podía esperar que milagrosamente alguien aparezca con un paraguas y menos aún que sea Kuroko (seguía sintiendo ese no se qué que le inquietaba al pensar en Kuroko), cuando aparece una chica de mi salón y me pregunta si aceptaría acompañarla hasta el paradero de bus. ¡Lucky! Iba a decirle que sí cuando me percato de una persona en una esquina medio escondido y sonrío, me disculpo con la chica y camino en esa dirección.

Le pregunto si está esperando a alguien y Kuroko me mira asombrado, parece que no esperaba que me diera cuenta de su presencia pero ya he estado tanto tiempo junto a él que logro distinguirlo un poco cuando intenta su redirección, me dice que justo se iba y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos denotaban mucha determinación y me dice que quisiera ayudarme con el tema de la lluvia y yo acepto con gusto, cojo el paraguas y emprendemos el camino hacia el paradero de bus.

Caminamos por un rato en silencio, mas no era un silencio incómodo sino agradable, uno que te relaja; me he dado cuenta que sólo con él puedo sentir esta paz y la verdad me alegra. En eso recuerdo la imagen mental que tuve y me armé de valor y lentamente agarré su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Su mano estaba algo fría pero rápidamente se calentó gracias a mí, giro mi cabeza para ver su reacción y me sorprendí al verlo mirando hacia el suelo con un hermoso carmesí en sus mejillas y sonriendo, lo cual me hace ruborizar también.

______

Al sentir su mano entrelazando la mía no pude más que sonrojarme, ¿es que acaso Kagami había notado mis sentimientos hacia él?, no era posible sin embargo no pude aguantar sonreír y agachar mi cabeza con la idea de que no note nada, pero siento su mirada en mí y lentamente muevo mi rostro para mirarlo también. Me pregunta si esta sensación de felicidad sólo la siente él y le digo que no, que yo también siento en este momento una paz y felicidad indescriptible y rápidamente se agacha y me envuelve en un abrazo. Puedo sentir sus brazos fuertes en mí y le devuelvo el abrazo, nos quedamos un momento así hasta que me pregunta ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo Kuroko? Es un sentimiento que no logro descifrar que nunca había tenido antes. Siento una lágrimas caer de mis mejillas y decirle que es amor. No podía creerlo, pensé que debía callar este sentimiento sin embargo Kagami siente lo mismo por mí.

El abrazo se hace más débil y Kagami coge mi cara con una mano y la alza para mirarme detenidamente lo cual me pone nervioso. Se acerca y junta nuestros labios en un beso tan dulce que no se compara con ninguna malteada que haya probado antes. Duró sólo unos segundos pero pude sentir todo lo que transmitía.

______

Lo amo, fue lo único que pensé luego de ese beso, y se lo dije ahí mismo. Veo la sonrisa más bella que jamás pensé ver en Kuroko y me dice que él también me ama, que me amaba desde hace ya tiempo pero tenía miedo de decírmelo. Lo acerco de nuevo a mi y lo vuelvo a besar, esta vez con más pasión y rudeza. Nuestras lenguas se unen en una danza que no deseo acabar pero el aire apremia y suelto sus labios. Te amo Kuroko, ¿quisieras ser mi pareja? Me responde con un sí y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Nuestra historia recién empieza y sé que nunca terminará.


End file.
